Sand and Stone
by szhismine
Summary: Kaiya Maori, a ninja from the Hidden Rock Village, comes under the protection of Leaf and Sand shinobi to protect her from a dangerous enemy. Eventual Gaara/OC. I suck at summaries :p


Title: Sand and Stone

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character.

Summary: Kaiya Maori, a ninja from the Hidden Rock Village, comes under the protection of Leaf and Sand shinobi to protect her from a dangerous enemy. Eventual Gaara/OC. I suck at summaries :p

Author's Note: The idea for this fic just popped into my head, and I had to go with it. Please read and review.

--

**Chapter One: Pretense**

Lady Tsunade looked around her office. Everyone she called together had arrived; Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were standing in front of her. "Now that you're all finally here—" she glared at Shikamaru—"I can explain the mission.

"You'll be escorting me to Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks. I'll be meeting with the Tsuchikage and Kazekage—"

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "So Gaara will be there too?"

Sakura frowned at Naruto for interrupting the Hokage, but Tsunade smiled. "That's right. We'll be negotiating several new trade deals between our three lands. We leave tomorrow and should arrive there in less than a week."

"You're not expecting much trouble, are you," Shikamaru asked. "If you're only bringing us as your bodyguards."

"You might say that. More importantly, we want to keep things as quiet as possible, and not draw attention to ourselves." Her gaze lingered on Naruto.

"The Kazekage will be arriving tomorrow, and together we're going to Iwagakure." Tsunade refrained from smiling at Naruto's goofy grin; he was obviously happy that he'd be seeing Gaara again. "We'll be meeting at the village gate at noon tomorrow, and we'll depart soon after. Make sure you're ready for the journey. You're dismissed." The three of them nodded, and one by one left the Hokage's office. Sakura was last, and she paused at the doorway. "Sensei?"

Tsunade looked at her. "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated. "Why _are_ you only bringing the three of us?"

The Hokage smirked. There was little that got past Sakura. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Sakura smiled. She trusted that Tsunade knew what she was doing. As she left, she didn't see Tsunade's expression turn grim.

--

Temari yawned and tried to stretch her legs. She and her two brothers were in a wagon that was slowly moving down the road. Every so often they hit a bump, and Temari would frown and shift her position. "Why does this wagon have to be so uncomfortable?" she snapped. She glared at Gaara. "You're the Kazekage, I know you could've gotten something better. And why are we in this thing in the first place?"

"We're supposed to keep a low profile, remember?" Kankuro answered. "Besides, the only way for _you_ to keep a low profile is to stay out of sight." Kankuro smirked, even as Temari reached over and hit him.

Temari turned and looked at Gaara. He was quiet during the trip, even quieter than usual. He seemed bothered by something. "Are you okay Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, and Temari scowled. "Are you going to stay quiet for the whole trip?"

Gaara shrugged, annoying Temari even more. Kankuro narrowed his eyes. "There's more to this mission than what you told us, isn't there." He looked at Gaara, who nodded and finally spoke. "Yes. But I can't give you the details now."

"Huh?" Temari was confused. "Why not? What kind of mission is it?"

"It's an S-rank mission, highly classified," Gaara answered. "Only the Hokage and I, as well as the Tsuchikage, know the full details."

Kankuro and Temari stared at their brother. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kankuro asked.

"Myself and the other two Kages don't want to risk anyone over-hearing the details of the mission. Once we've joined with the Leaf ninja, and are in a secure area, you'll be told what the mission really is."

"So, the trade negotiations is just a cover to meet with the Hokage and Tsuchikage," Temari stated.

"Well that's a relief, I was worried that this mission would be boring," Kankuro said, stretching. Gaara looked at him. "Don't be so overconfident," the Kazekage said quietly.

--

In the Hidden Rock Village, the Tsuchikage stood on a balcony overlooking the entire village. "In several days they'll be here," he said to the person behind him.

"I know that." Kaiya Maori stood behind her uncle, scowling. "I still think this is a mistake."

"It doesn't matter what you think," the Tsuchikage stated. Kaiya glared at him and clenched her fists. "This is my life we're talking about here. I'm not a pawn you can move around however you want."

Kaiya's uncle turned to face her. "Normally you'd be right, but not this time. It's too important. Your life must be saved, no matter the cost."

"So you're getting a bunch of foreign shinobi to guard me? You don't even trust your own people?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Tsuchikage snapped. "Of course I trust them. I trust that some of our more… _influential_ feudal lords have different ideas about what is best for this village. I trust that fear and money can sway peoples' minds." He turned his gaze back to the village. "Your secret is not a secret here. Elsewhere, you have a better chance of staying safe and hidden." He smiled. "Besides, both the Hokage and Kazekage are involved, I have no doubt that they will provide you with excellent protection."

Kaiya knew she couldn't argue against that, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. "I can't hide forever," she pointed out. "How long am I supposed to stay away from my home? And I'm sure the shinobi who'll be assigned to me will have better things to do with their time. I can't be their only mission for who knows how long."

"You'll be guarded for as long as needed, and that's that. I know this is your home, but you'll just have to deal with it. You're not a child, so don't act like one."

Kaiya resisted the urge to punch the old man. "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." She sighed, knowing she'd never win against her uncle. "I still don't like it," she muttered. She crossed her arms as she gazed at the sun, which was just starting to set. _This plan can go wrong in so many ways… it better be worth it,_ she thought.


End file.
